


【翻译】正确推理

by Sixhalfmk



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你到底知不知道自己在说什么，还是你只是在简单重复会计师告诉你的话？”</p><p>原文于2015.8.16发于LOFTER，现于2016.4.2修改校订</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】正确推理

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Right Deductions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45829) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> Heres the authorization given by thehoyden to translation this fic:
> 
> thehoyden Wed 12 Aug 2015 10:38AM EDT
> 
> I'm so glad you liked it! I have blanket permission for translations (http://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/profile), so please go ahead! Good luck!
> 
> Also, the translated version was originally posted on http://ttyrant.lofter.com/post/1d1f75f5_7e9df94 but due to some revisions added I decided to post it here on AO3.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

正确推理

The Right Deductions

by thehoyden

日酱 译 

 

> _作者的话：写给[celli](http://celli.livejournal.com) (LJ 的一个GN)的 [Taxfic Challenge](http://celli.livejournal.com/957563.html), 感谢[lynnmonster](http://lynnmonster.livejournal.com)的校对以及[rageprufrock](http://rageprufrock.livejournal.com)的阅读陪伴。同时也有[朗读版](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/right-deductions)，Twilight贡献。_
> 
> _译者： 感谢 @智愛3104 GN 的安利，没有你我也不会翻_   
>  _感谢 @目攸 GN的扫文，扫文的都是小天使=3=_

   
 **正文 （2016.4.2 校对版）**

  
期中的某一周，迪克的室友布莱恩从门边探出头来，说道：“迪克！你的电话！”

迪克疲倦地从经济书里抬起头。“如果是格雷格 _（Greg）_ ，不接，而且，告诉他我再也不会喝那么多了。”

布莱恩看上去像在死死憋笑。“不是他，是你老爸[1]。”

“他不是我老爸。”迪克说道，比预想中更尖锐地指出。

布莱恩自护般的举起手，“好吧好吧。那个不—是—你—老—爸的韦恩先生给你打电话。”

迪克推开椅子，站起身，走到布莱恩身边时拍了拍他的肩，“抱歉，布莱恩，”纠结出一个满含歉意的笑容，“期中，你知道吧？”

“没关系。”布莱恩和气地表示理解。

迪克沿着走廊走到他们这层装着电话的小隔间，拿起电话：“嗨。”

“迪克，”布鲁斯说道，他的声音温暖又熟悉，迪克忍不住闭上眼睛好专注的聆听。“学业怎么样？”

“期中了，”迪克简明扼要地说，蜷起身子缩在长凳上，屈起膝盖，头靠上墙壁。“我干嘛还要选经济呢？”

“建立完备的知识体系是很重要的，”布鲁斯说道，然而，实际上，是布鲁斯对每一个有关大学问题的统一回答。

“老实说，你只是想让我再忍受一次阿尔珀特教授 _（Professor Alpert）_ 。”迪克控诉道，其实布鲁斯真心实意的微笑并不罕见，虽然他看不见。

他敢打赌布鲁斯肯定在笑。他听见电话那头传来纸页翻动的声音，接着布鲁斯说道：“我只是打电话确认一下他们是不是把1098-T [2] 寄到你的寝室了。”

“我的什么？”迪克茫然的问。

“1098-T，”布鲁斯重复，“我需要用它作为今年的抵税证明。”

“你到底知不知道自己在说什么？还是你只是在简单重复会计师告诉你的话？”

“焦躁，”布鲁斯评价道，听起来不像是生气反倒有些纵容。“我还要明确一件事，我得用它帮你抵交学费。”

“哦，”迪克说道，局促不安的在凳子上小小的挪动了一下。布鲁斯说的很明白，是他来为迪克付学费。即使他知道，只要迪克愿意，布鲁斯绝对会非常乐意的送他去国内最昂贵的私立学校，然而他却决定在哥谭大学立足——不算很远、名声又好的公立学校，而且也不至于让他为布鲁斯给自己交学费这件事感到羞愧，当然也并不是说他对整件事一点也不感到不自在。“呃，我这周还没空看我的邮件呢——我回去找找，好吗？”

“行。”布鲁斯说道，“祝你课业顺利。别熬夜。”

“呃！”迪克烦躁地哼哼。

“晚安，”布鲁斯说道，他的声音里有某种低沉又柔软的东西，各种糅杂感觉让迪克情不自禁的在凳子上又稍微的动了动。

“安。”迪克说道，在听见连续的忙音后握着电话沉默许久。

***

布鲁斯第二次打电话的时候，迪克正在自己乱糟糟的书桌上努力扒拉那张表格（指上面的1098—T）。他所能做的仅仅是挖出了几份未拆封的来自各行政部门的信件，直到他的RA[3]敲他的门告诉他有电话。

“你找到了吗？”布鲁斯问道。

迪克拼命对着听筒把手上的信封抖得哗哗响。“呃，这有东西——等等，这儿有张财务送来的学费的收据。”

“如果你能把它带回来那更好了。”布鲁斯干巴巴地说，接着是一阵尴尬的沉默。“你这周 _ **会**_ 回来的，是吧？”

“啊？”迪克茫然，试图回忆起自己有答应过这件事。

“周末阿尔弗雷德会给你做你最喜欢的晚餐。”布鲁斯用他最接近哄劝的口吻说道。

“你真狡猾[4]。”迪克嘟囔着，“嗨，要是我周末回来，我们能不能——出去？”他实在得把自己的一部分过剩的能量放在夜巡上。

“你的金融课怎么样？”布鲁斯没有正面回答。

“完全没有问题，”迪克回答，翻了个白眼。“老实说，我可不是六年级啦。我能搞定。”

“我知道你可以[5]。”布鲁斯说道。哇哦。迪克大概是和楼下那些伙计混得太久，以至于这句话有那么一瞬间听起来实在有点 _ **下流**_ 。

迪克下意识的摇摇头，好驱散那些奇奇怪怪的想法。紧接着意识到他先前的后半段话可能引起误会。“嗨，你知道不是我不想回来对吧？”他说道，有些不安，“我的意思是，你没必要用阿福来贿赂我或者其他什么。你知道我会搬回来只要你——”

“迪克，”布鲁斯责备般的打断他，“我们说好的，让你拥有有这样的经历很重要。”

迪克皱眉。“你看，我不是说我过得不好还是什么，我只是觉得这没那么重要，至少没有——我不喜欢你一个人出去，没人替你看着点。”他说道，不用看着布鲁斯的眼睛说这种话真是轻松多了。“我怀念……我怀念我们一起做的那些事。”

“迪克，”布鲁斯说道，叹了一口气。“等你结束这一年我们再来讨论这件事。”

“好吧。”他妥协了，后知后觉地意识到自己任性的不像一个负责人的成年人。

又一声叹息，布鲁斯接着说道：“周五我来接你。”

“到时候见。”迪克说完挂断了电话，头也不回地走向寝室，一路暗中腹诽。

***

周四下午，迪克正巧路过那个小小的电话亭，电话响了。他探身进去，勾出听筒，欢快地打招呼道：“威尔森 _(Wilsom)_ 寝室。”

“迪克？”电话那头的声音说道。

“嗨，布鲁斯。”他说道，坐在长凳上，看了看手表：“这个点你不该在办公室吗？”

“是的，”布鲁斯含糊其辞回答。“我就想问一个问题。”

迪克已经思索好几个晚上了，用上和解、乐观的语调，而不是像他们的上一次谈话。“我会的。我这周会回来的。”他说着，手里一圈一圈地缠绕着电话线。

“很好。”布鲁斯说道，听起来松了一口气。“但这不是我想问你的问题。”

“呃，所以是什么？”

“……你上学期花了多少书本费？”

迪克茫然的看向墙壁。“呃。”

“好吧，别管了，我去查一下去年九月的银行证明。”布鲁斯说道。

“无论如何你都会这么干的，不是吗？”迪克问道，电话那头突如其来的沉默证实了他的问题。布鲁斯只是编造了一些烂透了的借口给他打电话而已。“唔，所以韦恩集团有什么激动人心的新鲜事吗？”

布鲁斯的声调变得轻快起来：“哦，我今天看到了新的提案——那项技术虽然还没有完全准备好，但是不久以后你一旦看到——”

迪克后知后觉地发现他们居然就这样聊了半小时，而布鲁斯有些懊恼般的说道：“我得去工作了。我的秘书老是从门边探出头来看我。”

迪克微微一笑。“明天见？”

“下课后见[6]。”布鲁斯回答。

“记住是两点，不是五点——啊，那你得提前下班啦？”

“也许。”布鲁斯说道，嗓音里藏着一丝狡黠，好像在预示着明天晚上会发生什么很棒的事情。“别忘了带上你的1098-T。”

“好啦，我明白啦——激动人心的纳税之夜，只属于我们两个？”迪克用一种调情般的戏谑口吻问道。

“此事为先。”布鲁斯回答。好吧是迪克的错首先带入了调戏，因为布鲁斯完全可以立马反击，这估计不是什么好主意——天晓得布鲁斯要是全身心投入是不是连树上的小鸟们都会被迷得神魂颠倒，可是当他调情的时候—— _ **哦，天。**_

“那就明天见。”迪克说道，听着布鲁斯咕哝着咽下了再见两个字。

找到布鲁斯要的表格恐怕变成了迪克最没必要担心的一件事。

  
***

一顿昏昏沉沉的晚饭后，布鲁斯开车把他们送回了庄园。一进书房，迪克就自豪的从包里抽出1098-T的表格：“Ta—dah!” 他夸耀般的捏着表格，在布鲁斯面前晃来晃去。

布鲁斯草草扫了一眼，把它丢在了书桌上。“恭喜。我的会计师们会很高兴。”

“什么？就这样？我觉得我有点儿失望，”迪克说道，“我花了那么大力气才找到，”他坐在布鲁斯的书桌上，他那巨大的、看上去像是无边无际的桃花心木书桌。

布鲁斯坐在椅子上，从桌子那头看着他：“我可不可以问问你在哪找到它的？”

迪克大笑：“你能相信我就把它夹在我的经济书里？”

布鲁斯望天，故作失望的叹了一口气。

“是啊，是啊，”迪克富有感情的说，“好像没了阿福你也知道这间房间里的一半东西都在哪儿似的。”

“嗯哼。”

迪克向后靠了靠，双手撑着桌面：“你知道，”他有些犹豫地开口，“你要是想见我，想和我说话，你没必要用纳税这件事做挡箭牌。你明白的，对吗？”

布鲁斯试图看进他的眼睛里去，但是迪克固执地盯着布鲁斯的肩膀，避开了他探寻的目光。最终，一只温暖的手落在了迪克的膝盖上。

“我可没想搬出去。”迪克安静的提醒道。

“我知道。”布鲁斯说道，声音里好似有无法言述的承诺。“我以为这是对你最好的选择。”

“你看，你又开始自作主张的为我做决定了。”迪克苦笑，倾身把手放在了布鲁斯的肩上。“你为什么不问我我想要什么？”

“我知道你想要什么。”布鲁斯说道，与此同时落在膝盖上的那只手滑到了迪克的大腿上，他定住了。这个简单的动作引发了一阵甜蜜的震颤，迪克惊讶地看向布鲁斯，又因为他眼里的坚定再一次有些震惊——他知道了，而且他眼中的热度暗示着他并不是对这个想法无动于衷。“我只是不知道该不该给你。”

迪克艰难地吞咽，用仅存一丝勇气说道：“也许你可以试着给我……一点。”

“你会得寸进尺的。”布鲁斯说道，但是仍然十分温柔的拉过迪克的大腿——虽然不至于拖动他，只是一个请求，而迪克欣然接受。他跨坐在布鲁斯的身上，膝盖沉入椅子的皮质面料。就在他要阻止自己这么做之前，他低下头吻上布鲁斯——温柔的，细致的，就像他曾经亲吻那些女孩一样。

很快，布鲁斯便迫不及待的托住他的背部站起身来，把他推倒在桌面上，一点儿也不温柔的吻他，而迪克心里非常确定他此刻应该是躺在一推非常重要的文件上，可他一点儿也不在乎，因为布鲁斯已经推上他的毛衣，另一只手开始解决他的裤子拉链。即使迪克有高超的亲吻技巧却仍然几乎沉溺，而且，天哪，布鲁斯还穿着他的衣服，一件不少。他熟悉布鲁斯的手就像了解他自己的，然而感觉到一只手这样环绕上自己就仿佛一切都豁然开朗，就像是——对对对就是这样，哦天哪，他是不是已经大声说出来了？他的脚踝锁住布鲁斯的后背，无力去思考这是否是一个长久渴望的梦境，一个他会害怕室友听到自己那些罪恶的梦中呻吟的梦境，因为他的后背发疼，开始变硬，晕眩的平躺着，布鲁斯居高临下地看着他，没有面具遮挡的渴望、贪婪和坚定在布鲁斯的脸上显现出来。

迪克缓慢的坐起身来，紧接着意识到自己正坐（或者更准确的说，扭动着）在一张皱巴巴的1098-T表格上。他试图找回自己的呼吸，发问：“至少还有用吧？”

“别担心，”布鲁斯说道，“我打电话拿了一份复印件。”

要不是他还沉浸在内啡肽的作用里，他应该会觉得被冒犯了——然而，他伸手捉住了布鲁斯的腰带。“你现在不会去弄抵税的事情吧？”

“不会，”布鲁斯承诺，而迪克直到被推着走向布鲁斯的卧室时，才真正相信他的诚意。他可没料到有一天自己居然会如此感谢国税局 _（IRS）_ ，但是，谁知道呢——更奇怪的事情都发生过啦。

完

注：

[1]“你的老爸”：原文“Your old man”

[2]1098-T：一种学生填写可以用来抵税的表格，“表示学费支付数额，该表可作为所有的教育信用和学费抵税”。

参考:

https://www.irs.gov/uac/Form-1098-T,-Tuition-Statement  
https://studentweb.sdccd.edu/docs/1098t_faq.pdf  
http://www.chineseinla.com/keyword/type_keyword/keyid_7665162.html

[3]RA: Resident Assistant，学生宿管。

[4]Dirty pool: 一般指带哄骗性质的小伎俩什么的，意译。

[5]“我知道你可以。”：原文“I know you can. ”，自行带入一下......

[6]下课后见：原文是“Right after you get out of class”，布鲁斯爸爸很急切啊……

 


End file.
